henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Twitler
Rick Twitler is a major villain in Henry Danger. He is the creator of TwitFlash. He is portrayed by David Blue. Description Rick is an adult who has brown hair and eyes. He wants to destroy the internet because he somehow thinks everyone's attention is to their phones and laptops. History In Part 1: A New Evil, Rick Twitler is seen being taken hostage by a villain called the Beekeeper in the Swellview Honey Factory. After Captain Man takes out the Beekeeper, he frees Rick and he asks where Kid Danger is. Captain Man tells him that he isn't there and Rick takes out a remote that instantly traps Captain Man. He then reveals that he stole the Worlds Most Poisonous Cactus from Cactus Con in which the Gas from the Cactus is what is trapping Captain Man. Captain Man tells Rick that he has fought a lot of bad guys and he always wins which Rick then responds with, "I'm not your average bad guy, Ray Manchester". He then tells Captain Man that he hacked the Man Cave while he was at Cactus Con and reveals that he knows everything about him including his name, where the Man Cave is located and his age. Later on, Rick explains to Captain Man that he is going to take away his indestructible powers with a chemical called AMORE. It is revealed that when Henry and Ray were sprayed with Flabber Gas, it never actually left their bodies even after the effects of it were gone, then on Halloween night when the two re-entered our universe, they were covered in interdimensional bio residue which takes years to wash off your skin. Then when Whistlin' Susie was delivered to the Man Cave it dosed Ray ad Henry with gamma rays and finally on Henry's birthday the tenth layer of his Diez Leches Cake was what brought it all together creating AMORE. After Rick explains to Captain Man about how he will steal his power, Kid Danger drops onto Rick and zaps him. Rick then tells Captain Man and Kid Danger about how he was going to destroy the internet because he is tired with people constantly looking at their screens and even admits that it was partially his fault since he created Twitflash. He then shows the two his machine that would create a living organic virus that would infect every piece of technology on the planet. Kid Danger zaps him again and Captain Man asks him why he wanted their powers. Rick tells them that if he had an indestructible virus with super fast reflexes, the virus could never be stopped. After Kid Danger zaps Rick once again and partially frees Captain Man who is now stuck under the broken machine, he heads over to Rick and Rick then springs another trap on Kid Danger and steals his Power. He then leaves the two and tells them "see you in the dark ages" and leaves the factory. Moving forward in Part 2: A New Darkness, he appears on the screens in the man cave, telling Ray and Henry that he sent goons to Henry's house. Later, he appears on the screens again, telling Ray and Henry to enjoy their internet while they can, and they'll soon have to read a book if they want information. A couple minutes later, all the power in Swellview is out. Finally in Part 3: A New Hero, Rick Twitler touched the living computer virus, which takes over his body and turning him into a creature that could turn other people like him into making them touch the virus in his body. So he turns the goon that was on the ground and throws the virus to Captain Man and Kid Danger, Kid Danger eludes him but the virus falls on Captain Man, who is not affected as his power protected him. But the virus falls on Kid Danger in his hands, so he took off the gloves he wore. Then he goes to the ceiling to stop Rick's plan with the antivirus, while the Captain fights against the other infected with the virus. When Kid Danger tries to use the antivirus Rick causes it to fall to the ground and breaks, Kid Danger does not know what to do and Rick begins to execute his plan to destroy the internet, then Kid Danger makes the decision to grab the antivirus with his hands to take him to Rick to stop him, in this way he loses his powers again. Then the virus leaves the body of Rick and he returns to normality, being defeated and losing his memory. Powers and Abilities *'Hacking Skills': Rick was able to hack the Man Cave. *'Conversion Sneeze': when the computer virus got on him he was able to turn others in to a angry virus by sneezing on them. *'Super-Fast Reflexes': his virus had Kid Danger's Hyper Motility. Trivia *Rick is the fourth villain to know Kid Danger and Captain Man's true identities, the other three being Brad Belcher, Gwen, and Drex. **However, he loses his memory in Part 3 and does not remember it anymore. *His catchphrase is "Game On!" *His name is a reference to the popular social media platform Twitter. *The initial letters of his name RT are a reference to the ReTweet of Twitter. *He only lured Captain Man and Kid Danger to his secret lair to trap them and steal their powers, not to be saved. *He continued with his plan even though he only stole the power of Kid Danger, his original plan was to steal the powers of Captain Man and Kid Danger. *He is a member of Evil Science Corp. *It is unknown if Barge was working for him. **It is also unknown if Vice Mayor Willard was helping him since he sent the bomb to the Man Cave. *He opposes the very existence of which he created (TwitFlash itself). *It was revealed that he was the one that stole the World's Most Poisonous Cactus from Cactus Con. **It is unknown how he got in the convention and stole it when Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Charlotte were stopping people, in addition to hacking the Man Cave all at once. *It is unknown if he's prone to bad luck when Henry lands onto him and when Henry zapped him repeatedly. *He hates bees. *He is right-handed. *He has a mother who lives in Boca, Florida. *Rick Twitler looks and dresses similar to another villain, Dr. Minyak. Whether they're related is uncertain. Gallery Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:2020